In love alone
by swansandarrows
Summary: Set in highschool. After a small comment Maya realises how strong Farkle's feelings for Riley are.


HI, so this is my first fic for gmw. i don't write that much but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and i love Riarkle so here is an attempt but it's mainly dialogue based. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.  
AN: I have no clue about dances in america so I'm just using things I've picked up from High School this is a reupload it first was in code, I'm sorry for the problem and I hope I fixed it.

"How do we look?" Maya asked while Riley was twirling in her dress.

The Group were inside Topanga's getting ready to go their junior year homecoming Dance. Lucas, Farkle and Zay were all in different suits. Lucas in grey, Zay in navy and farkle in black.

"You both look great" Zay said while looking at the both of them.

"yeah you do" Lucas said to the both of them but his eyes rested on maya longer. Maya was wearing Red floor length dress with a strap on the left side. Her hair was curled and pined so it was on one blushed and glanced down. when she looked back up she turned to Farkle who eyes were on Riley.

"Farkle" Riley said "What do think? you haven't said it bad?" she pushed a lock of her behind her ear while looking down at her dress, she was wear in a purple knee length dress with mid length sleeves. Her hair was in a bun but locks of hair were left to frame her face.

"What no, It's just, you look beautiful" He said without taking his eyes of her."You always are"

"Oh thank you, Farkle" She said while biting her bottom lip and looking down then at Maya who was looking between Farkle and Riley. He noticed Maya looking between them and then looked down and turned away while scratching behind his ear trying to avoid Maya's eyes. He looked back up and at Maya who had raised her eyebrows at him.

"You look great as well Maya" he commented while gesturing his hands towards her trying to get her of him but it didn't work instead her eyes softened and he mouth formed a small O.

"Oh my God" Maya exclaimed in realisation.

"What?" Riley, Zay and lucas asked in confusion.

"Farkle, Will you come with me for a minute?" Maya asked while stepping towards him.

"Urrhh I.." Before he could finish, Maya grabbed him by the collar of his suit and dragged him out outside of the cafe shutting the door behind her and tossing Farkle into a nearby seat.

"What the hell Maya?" he said to her while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't you 'what the hell' me" She half shouted to him while pointed at him. "What the hell you. What is going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Farkle asked confused.

"Really? I know that your in love with Riley" She said quieter that before.

"What?" Farkle asked shocked at first but then copmosed him self and stood up." Yeah I do. I love both you and Riley."

"No not that. Well yes you do, you love all of your friends, but with Riley it's different"

"How so?" He asked glancing down then looking back at Maya.

"Don't try to deny it. You may love both of us. But your IN love with Riley."

Farkle let out a deep sigh ans sat back down again. Maya went and sat down next to him.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked Maya and turned towards her.

"'You look beautiful. You always are'" she said repeating his previous words in a bad accent Making him do a small smile. "It depends how long you have been hiding it."

Farkle stood back up and walked closer to the window and looks in to see Riley talking to Lucas and Zay.

"You can't tell her" he said while still looking through the window.

"How long?" Maya asked again in a stern voice and walked towards him. He turned back towards her and sighed while shoving his hand in his pockets.

"Since forever, but i realised it in freshman year."

"WHAT? TWO YEARS" She shouted but Farkle moved his hand up to cover he mouth silencing her.

"Yes" He said while removing his hand from her mouth.

"You have to tell her" She half whispered.

"No I can't"

"Why not? Are you just going to keep lying to her?"

"I'm not lying"

"Well you're not telling her the truth. would it be so bad to tell her how you feel?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because" He said while running his hand through his hair turning away from Maya.

"Because what?"

"Because I love her." He shouted but then went quieter. "What if she doesn't want a relationship. what if we date, it doesn't work out and then... I can't do that. I can't lose her"

"Farkle, you don't know what's going to happen. Is this not hurting you?"

"Maya, it is killing me, Every time I see her I fall even more in love with her which i never thought was possible. I want to tell her, I want to since it is killing me. but no matter how much this hurts. I know it would hurt so much more if I lost her. If I hurt her. I can't imagine a life without her. when I imagine a future, she is always there, if we are together or not. She's there. Riley is a part of who I am. If i lost her i don't know what I would do. All I want is for her to be happy. Even if.."

"Even if your not" Maya finishes for him.

"Yeah" he replied with tears at the corners of his eyes trying to wipe them away with his sleeve.

"Farkle you can't keep this to yourself for much longer."

"I know, but I will. Let's go back inside." he finishes and lets maya walking in before him.  
When Maya went inside he looked through the window to Riley smiling at Maya as she walked in, He wondered how long he could kept it a secret. Him being in love alone.


End file.
